


To Loose the Fateful Lightning

by sarkywoman



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: 'It wasn't the perfect possible future, they were both sane enough to recognise that.'But in the Endless Night, Rommie and her engineer survive together. Whatever it takes.





	To Loose the Fateful Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. I'm in the process of cross-posting old work.

It wasn't the perfect possible future, they were both sane enough to recognise that. Rommie remembered her mission, a noble duty buried deep in the lowest levels of her archives. Sometimes she recovered the data and tried to remember how it served as a core function. It was outdated now, its ideals of hope and freedom having different meanings these days.

Harper remembered having friends and a conscience and sometimes he woke up screaming. He woke up beside Rommie, begging her forgiveness for crimes she didn't fully understand. Harper blamed himself for everything, no matter how many times Rommie told him it wasn't his fault. Perhaps she was unconvincing because she knew that she was lying. It was his fault.

But placing the blame didn't matter. She had one member of crew and she knew she had to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect her. 

They loved one another, in the end. The ship, her hologram and her avatar were in accord. Harper was their mission now. They made love to him all in tandem – the avatar physically while he was hooked up to her core AI with the hologram watching enviously.

Rommie would lay beside him all night watching him sleep and wonder how the Pax Magellanic could have gone so terribly wrong with love. Perhaps her Captain had a fault that Harper did not, making it possible for her to harm her lover while Rommie could not imagine hurting her engineer-turned-Captain. She knew Harper felt the same. For all his increasing irrationality he continued to adore her. It was just as well really, as all they had was each other.

They armed one another to survive through the Second Night, which some called the Endless Night. They retrieved the Library of All Knowledge and shared it between them. Shields and phasing technology and devastating weaponry. Implants and enhancements and pioneering biomechanical technology. Andromeda became indestructible and Harper became immortal.

The words 'Andromeda Ascendant' became synonymous with fear throughout the Universe. Rommie didn't much care what people thought of her but it was enjoyable to see Harper so happy with the destruction they wrought. In a cruel Universe they sought to survive by being the cruellest. Opposition died down the longer they ruled the galaxies. The Nietzcheans and the Magog, traitors of the Commonwealth, were the first to fall. People were grateful at first, but it never lasted. The Universe was so greedy and demanding. Harper had not been raised to be benevolent in response to hostility, but the violence created a destructive cycle. At least they always came out on top. Together.

Harper wandered in and vaulted into the pilot's seat. Since his cyborg enhancements he was far more agile, among other things. “Hey Rom-doll, how are those pesky little bastards doing out there?”

The avatar wandered over so that she could lean over the back of her Captain's chair. “They have mostly regrouped, but I think your little stunt has dented their enthusiasm.”

“Just their enthusiasm?” Harper raised an eyebrow. “Time to change that with some untested technology!”

“Oh, is it ready?” Rommie asked, excited by the prospect. Now she knew where her human had run off to for the past twenty-three minutes and seventeen seconds.

“Oh yeah, it's ready.” Harper leaned back in his chair towards Rommie and took a deep breath. “Release the lightning bomb.”

Andromeda activated the necessary processes and let herself act as a channel for Harper's genius. And his anger. His insanity.

Light danced around them, ripping through the ships of the rebellion and killing everyone on-board. Harper cheered with excitement at another destructive idea made reality. Rommie pressed her lips gently to his unruly blond hair.

Yes, it was far from the perfect possible future. But as long as they had each other, it suited them just fine.


End file.
